


Beep

by Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, John can't accept things, Just for feels, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mycroft trying to be a good brother, POV John Watson, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sorry Not Sorry, heart monitor, i think, may be ooc, sherlock is in a coma, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter/pseuds/Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter
Summary: Sherlock has been left in a coma from a gunshot he suffered during a case. John knows he's still there, no matter how far gone, he can't accept that a mind this brilliant can go like this. Or it's more than that, more than John ever allowed himself to admit. John will never get the sound of that beeping out of his skull for as long as he lives.





	Beep

It's been nearly a year since that case, that bullet left him in a coma. The doctors wouldn't allow me to visit, no matter how much I pleaded with them, visiting was limited to family. Mycroft visited once a week, and if I asked he would tell me if Sherlock was any closer to waking up.

 

For the past week he just shook his head.

 

Today I heard Mycroft talking with the doctors, they were going to pull the plug. I felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks and my heart pull at my throat.

 

I had to do something.

 

That night I snuck into his hospital room, easier said than done but easier than I thought it would be. I barricaded the door and sat by his bedside, holding his hand but before I knew it I started talking, sounded more like blubbering honestly.

 

Or begging.

 

It didn't even sound like my voice anymore as I begged for him to wake up, telling him if he doesn't they were going to kill him, that I knew he was still in there... Somewhere. I soon realized I was crying, but I kept going. I eventually feel asleep, still holding his hand with a slow...

 

Beep

 

Beep

 

Beep

 

Drumming into my skull.

 

I woke up when the nurses tried to come in that morning, hitting my barricade as I held onto his hand even tighter. I pleaded for him to wake up, my heart caught in my throat. I at least wanted to stay with him for as long as I can, even if he couldn't wake up and if this is the only way I can stay then so be it. I held onto his hand like it was my life line as I heard the nurses panicking on the other side of the door, I just wished I had more time with him.

 

Awake.

 

I wanted to tell him so many things, I didn't even know half of what I was thinking of saying. So I just said it. I begged, pleaded until my voice was hoarse and I confessed so much I didn't know I wanted to say to him.

 

A minute later they broke through my barricade, how I don't know. Mycroft, Sherlock's mum and dad were behind the nurses, heads hung low. I couldn't leave Sherlock. I couldn't let them pull the plug. So I held on tighter to him, the beeping still drumming into my skull.

 

But I was glad for it.

 

I didn't want it to stop until he was awake.

 

"No."

 

Is all I said before the nurses tried to get me to leave. I wouldn't leave until they agreed not to pull that damn plug. But before I knew it they were dragging me away, I was kicking and screaming for them to let me go, that he needed me... And they couldn't do this. In the distance I heard that constant 

 

Beep

 

Beep

 

Beep...

 

Flatline.

 

Then stop.

 

I screamed louder than ever.


End file.
